2894 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2894 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active of the trio of active seasons, containing 18 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 majors it offically began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine when tropical and subtropical cyclone , however storms can form at anytime of the year, the season began unsually late with Anna forming in late June, due to the unexpected high activity the season saw quite a few notable storms, Christine affected the Lesser Antilles as a weak tropical storm, Hector struck became a Caribbean major and crossed into the East Pacific, Isabal struck the east coast as a category two hurricane, Karol would become a category four, Macy wuld strike Panama being the first storm since Martha to do so. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:C3 text:Anna (C3) from:07/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TS text:Benjamin (TS) from:25/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:TS text:Christine (TS) from:04/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:TS text:Damon (TS) from:12/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C4 text:Esther (C4) from:17/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:C3 text:Flynn (C3) from:04/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:Gemma (TS) from:06/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C4 text:Hector (C4) barset:break from:10/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C2 text:Isabal (C2) from:16/09/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:C1 text:Jamal (C1) from:21/09/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C4 text:Karol (C4) from:03/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C4 text:Lars (C4) from:06/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C2 text:Marcy (C2) from:10/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:TS text:Nathan (TS) barset:break from:14/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:Odessa (TS) from:17/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:C4 text:Peyton (C4) from:26/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:TS text:Ruby (TS) from:28/10/2019 till:13/11/2019 color:C2 text:Sergio (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Hurricane Anna' Main Article:Hurricane Anna (2894) '' 'Tropical Storm Benjamin' 'Tropical Storm Christine' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Chrstine (2894) '' 'Tropical Storm Damon' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Damon (2894) '' 'Hurricane Esther' ''Main Article:Hurricane Esther 'Hurricane Flynn ' Main Article:Hurricane Flynn (2894) '' 'Subtropical Storm Gemma' 'Hurricane Hector' ''Main Article:Hurricane Hector '' 'Hurricane Isabal' ''Main Article:Hurricane Isabal (2894) '' 'Hurricane Jamal' 'Hurricane Karol' ''Main Article:Hurricane Karol (2894) '' 'Hurricane Lars' ''Main Article:Hurricane Lars '' 'Hurricane Marcy''' Main Article:Hurricane Marcy (2894) '' 'Tropical Storm Nathan' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Nathan (2894) '' 'Tropical Storm Odessa' 'Hurricane Peyton' ''Main Article:Hurricane Peyton '' 'Tropical Storm Ruby' 'Hurricane Sergio''' ''Main Article:Hurricane Sergio (2894) '' Names This was the list of names used to name storms during 2894, any names not retired will be used be used in 2900, any names are retired they will be announced at the annual RA IV convenction held by the WMO, the names Ruby and Sergio were used for the first time, any unused names are marked in . List for 2894 *Anna *Benjamin *Christine *Damon *Esther *Flynn *Gemma *Hector *Isabal *Jamal *Karol *Lars *Marcy *Nathan *Odessa *Peyton *Ruby *Sergio * * Retirement In Spring of 2895 at the annual RA IV conference the WMO retrired the names Esther, Hector, Lars and Peyton due the destruction and fatalies the names caused during the season the names will never be used again to name another storm in the Atlantic again instead the names Ethel, Harry, Lopez, Pancho were chosen to replace Esther, Hector, Lars and Peyton, respectivley for 2900. Category:GloriouslyBlonde